The present invention relates to the field of hand held tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of hexagonal wrenches and related safety, comfort, and convenience accessories and tools.
Hexagonal wrenches or tool drivers, also referred to as allen wrenches or L-wrenches, have a hexagonal L-shaped body, including a long leg member and a short leg member. The end of either leg member may be inserted into a head of a screw or tool designed to accept a hexagonal wrench. Once inserted, rotational pressure is applied to the hexagonal wrench in order to tighten or loosen the screw. The leg members of the hexagonal wrench are designed to be of different lengths in order to allow a user flexibility when using the wrench in different environments and situations. For example, in a narrow, confined environment, the long leg of the hexagonal wrench is inserted into the head of the screw and the user will apply rotational pressure to the short leg. Or, if the environment is not so confined, the user may insert the short leg of the hexagonal wrench into the head of the screw and apply rotational pressure to the long leg.
Hexagonal wrenches are manufactured and distributed in multiple English and metric sizes in order to facilitate their use with screw heads of multiple sizes. Such wrenches are usually sold in a set which includes wrenches of multiple sizes but are also distributed individually.
When using a hexagonal wrench, a user, will insert an end of the hexagonal wrench into the head of a workpiece such as a screw, and will then exert rotational pressure on the opposite end of the wrench in order to tighten or loosen the screw. Because of the size and dimensions of the hexagonal wrench it is particularly difficult to exert a great amount of rotational pressure on the hexagonal wrench when the long leg of the hexagonal wrench is inserted into the head of the screw. Because the hexagonal wrench is typically turned with the user""s fingers, the user may also experience scrapes and cuts from the use of hexagonal wrenches in this manner. Ingenuitive users have also used other tools, including vice grips, pliers and the like, to turn hexagonal wrenches. However, this method is disadvantageous because such tools may lose their hold on the hexagonal wrench when rotational pressure is applied or may even bend or otherwise disfigure the hexagonal wrench.
What is needed is an apparatus which will accept multiple sized hexagonal wrenches and which will further enhance a user""s ability to exert rotational pressure on a hexagonal wrench without subjecting the user to personal injury or requiring the use of additional tools which may bend or disfigure the hexagonal wrench.
What is further needed is a tool holder which will hold and store multiple sized hexagonal wrenches and which will hold and store an apparatus for use with the hexagonal wrenches, in a compact and convenient arrangement.
A generally cylindrical shaped tool handle holds multiple sizes of tools, one tool at a time. The preferred embodiment of the tool handle of the present invention is hexagonal shaped and capable of holding multiple sizes of hexagonal tools. The tool handle includes one or more holding slots, each positioned on one of multiple outer surface faces into which tools are inserted and held. Each holding slot includes one or more contoured compartments in which tools rest when engaged with the tool handle. Each contoured compartment is of a size and dimension which corresponds to one or more tool sizes.
In the preferred embodiment of the handle, three of its outer surface faces have a continuous holding slot with multiple receiving holes for inserting therein hexagonal wrenches of multiple sizes. The continuous holding slots of the preferred embodiment of the handle include multiple contoured compartments for holding an inserted hexagonal wrench. Each contoured compartment is formed about a corresponding receiving hole.
In use, a tool such as a hexagonal wrench is positioned in an appropriate holding slot with the short leg or mounting end of the hexagonal wrench resting in the contoured compartment within the appropriate holding slot and the long leg of the hexagonal wrench protruding through an aperture or receiving hole formed through the bottom of the holding slot and penetrating the tool handle. The long leg has a proximal end for driving an appropriate screw or tool such as one with a head including a hexagonal-shaped recess. A lock is then positioned over the contoured compartment to irremovably confine the short leg of the hexagonal wrench within the contoured compartment and the appropriate holding slot. The lock has a cavity for coupling the lock to the tool handle by inserting the tool handle through the cavity. Preferably, the lock is selectively positionable along the length of the tool handle. The lock may be positioned to hold a tool in any one of the contoured compartments within any one of the holding slots. A user""s movement of the lock is enhanced by external ridges on the lock.
The tool handle of the preferred embodiment includes a first surface barrier and a second surface barrier, each positioned at opposite ends of the tool handle, for maintaining the lock along the length of the tool handle, thus avoiding separation of the lock from the tool handle. Hexagonal shaped tools other than wrenches may also be used with the tool handle of the present invention such as screwdrivers and socket wrenches.
A tool holder of the present invention is designed to slide over the tool handle of the present invention and to hold multiple sizes of tools, such as hexagonal wrenches, which may be used with the tool handle. The tool holder preferably includes a standard tool portion and a metric tool portion. Each of the tool portions of the tool holder includes a tool holding member and a tool handle holding member. The tool holding member has a plurality of cavities for inserting therein appropriately sized tools. The tool handle holding member has a cavity with an inner hollow shape corresponding to a shape of the tool handle for inserting therein the tool handle.